


atlas

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Mini CS One shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Neverland Renaissance 2.0, UST, neverland canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knows that Hook watches her when he think she's not looking. One day she finally decides to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atlas

“I can feel the way you stare at me,” she tells him with the sort of bravery that has her delving her gaze into his eyes and pulling his attention onto nothing but her. 

Not that he hasn’t been giving her his attention already. Every moment, he watches her, amazed and a little bit sorrowful. 

He doesn’t answer, because his throat is dry even in this jungle humidity and if he opens his mouth he might tell her more secrets than he needs to. Although maybe it would ease his heart a little to declare how ardently he desires her affections, because this time his dark secrets wouldn’t be bridging her to the man she loves. 

The man that isn’t him. 

“Does it frighten you?” he asks when he can finally form words that aren’t _I’m falling in love with you, catch me before I crash and burn._

“Nothing frightens me,” she replies. But he can see it isn’t true. He can see it in the way her body tightens up and freezes. She’s trying _so hard_  to believe for herself, but they both know. 

“It may be the monsters on this island that don’t frighten you, Swan, but I can tell. _I’m_ the one that makes you uneasy. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have mentioned it. You want me to stop.” 

He steps closer to her. Her eyes flutter before they glaze over onto his face. She can only notice his honesty. Only look at him. 

“Tell me, love,” he continues, “How does it feel when I stare at you?” 

Maybe his tone is flirtatious, maybe a smirk lifts the corner of his lips, maybe his eyebrows arch with the dare to flirt back, but just as easily as Killian can read Emma, she can tell its all just a facade. 

She knows if she asks him to stop, he will. It might destroy him, letting her go, giving up love yet again, but he’d do it. 

And he’s right, it does frighten her.  

“It feels like you’re begging for someone to carry the weight of the world along with you. Begging _me,”_ she concedes.

Suddenly he’s before her, breathing in each exhale that escapes her lips, each one racing out faster than the last. He examines her the same way he did when he promised to win her heart. Just as heavy, just as intoxicating.

“You’ve got it wrong, Swan. I’m not asking you to help me.” 

Her eyes fall onto his lips. He slides his tongue across them in anticipation, and Emma gets that same feeling in her belly. The one that crept up on her yesterday and made her pull him by the leather lapels of his jacket and…

“Then what are you asking?” she asks. Looking at his eyes is even worse than staring at his lips. 

“I’m asking you to trust me to help _you_ carry the weight of the world on _your_ shoulders. When was the last time someone offered to help you not because they wanted to protect their loved ones, but simply because they wanted to protect _you?”_

Emma takes a step back, feeling like he’s stabbed her in the gut (but it burns so warm and sweet). Who was this man, so arrogant and selfish, yet so compassionate and perceptive? What had she done to earn his adoration other than tease him and make it clear how she had no intention of offering him even the time of day?

“What makes you so sure?” her voice shakes, and Emma hopes he doesn’t get the wrong idea. Hopes _she_ doesn’t get the wrong idea. 

“You can’t tell, love, but your eyes do all the asking for you.” 

Emma tears her gaze from him. Being around this man was bad for her health. Her sanity! A sane Emma Swan would not be reliving the way their mouths crashed together in a fiery battle to be closer. A sane Emma Swan wouldn’t have kissed him in the first place, and certainly wouldn’t be this close to asking him to kiss her again. 

“Would you do it?” she asks curiously, almost not wanting the answer. “Would you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders for me?” 

Without a single moment of hesitation, without a single moment for her to change her mind and turn away before his lips could form his reply, he gasped…

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this left me feeling all tingly on the inside, so I hope you liked it just as much.


End file.
